<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Red Robin by OPI by Fiddle_Faddle</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22605865">Red Robin by OPI</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fiddle_Faddle/pseuds/Fiddle_Faddle'>Fiddle_Faddle</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Banter, Face-Fucking, Hair-pulling, Lying Kink, M/M, Mischief, Nail Polish, Oral Sex, the 90s punk skater boy!Tim that we all deserve</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 16:20:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,381</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22605865</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fiddle_Faddle/pseuds/Fiddle_Faddle</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tim is a lying liar who lies to Batman. It turns Jason on.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tim Drake/Jason Todd</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>343</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Red Robin by OPI</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tim didn’t look up from what he was doing when he heard his window open, he only paused the surveillance recording he was listening to. If it was someone who could disarm his security, but still gave him the courtesy of announcing their presence, it was a family member or an ally dropping by.</p><p>Jason crawled through the window, leaning back against it and giving Tim an assessing look. “Going undercover or going out?” He gesturing toward Tim’s hand. Tim looked up from where he was blowing on his nails.</p><p>"Nah, neither. Stephanie bought this nail polish for me as a joke. She thought the name was fitting." Tim said, turning the closed bottle upside down, revealing that the name of the color was, in fact, Red Robin. "Joke's on her. I like this color."</p><p>Jason snorted a laugh at that, not surprised in the least that Tim was fond of the deep metallic red polish.</p><p>Tim went back to his nails, reaching for the nearest top coat. When Jason didn’t say or do anything after a moment, he asked, “Did you need something?”</p><p>“Not really,” Jason shrugged, still leaning on the window he came in.</p><p>Tim waited for Jason to go on, but he didn’t seem like he was in any hurry to explain his presence. Or close the window… He shivered, burrowing further into the oversized Volcom hoodie he was wearing. “Well, if you’re just gonna stand there and stare at me all night would you at least close the window? It’s January.” Jason would explain himself in his own time, Tim figured.</p><p>It wasn’t until Tim had finished putting on the top coat and was blowing on his nails again that Jason spoke up. “So, you feel like gettin’ into trouble?”</p><p>“Isn’t that what we do every night?” Tim asked. “Or are you asking me to play a board game?”</p><p>“I’m thinking more along the lines of ‘potentially piss B off if we aren’t careful’ trouble.”</p><p>“Consider my interest peaked. Gonna need some more details, though.”</p><p>“Oh, you know. You, me,” Jason said, gesturing between them. “A warehouse full of dangerous weapons. The usual. Figured you could create a distraction and I could use a liberal application of dynamite.”</p><p>Tim smiled. “Why stop at dynamite?”</p><p> </p><p>Hours later, Jason and Tim were standing on a rooftop covered in dirt, soot, and blood. A disapproving Batman looked down at both of them - an impressive feat considering that Jason stood more or less eye to eye with him - glaring through his cowl.</p><p>“I talked him down to less than half the explosives he wanted to use.” Tim told Bruce, looking completely honest even as he lied his ass off. “I was just looking out for him.”</p><p>Jason scoffed, offended. Like Bruce would believe that. “You're such a fucking liar-”</p><p>“Red Hood.” Bruce interrupted, turning his full attention toward him, visibly building up steam to go into full lecture mode. “I expect better from you.”</p><p>Jason’s jaw dropped, he could barely listen as Bruce droned on and on at him like he wasn’t a grown ass man. Far too old to be lectured like a child. Not that he would have listened anyway. But…  </p><p>But Bruce had fallen for it. </p><p>Jason was in complete disbelief. Tim fucking played him <em>and</em> Bruce. Now Jason was stuck taking all the blame even though Tim had enthusiastically contributed to the plan. Jason was astounded… and a little bit turned on. Tim ‘Daddy’s Perfect Little Soldier’ Drake had lied to Batman. And so casually too. He lied like he breathed. Not that the lie had even been all that impressive, but Bruce hadn't even given it a second thought. Just accepted it as the truth.  </p><p>Jason glared over Bruce’s shoulder at Tim, who only grinned, unrepentant, before looking down to inspect his painted nails - apparently having grown bored after passing the buck so effortlessly. </p><p>“The both of you should go home and go to bed.” Bruce said to the two of them, having finally ranted himself out. "I don't want to hear about anymore explosions, Hood."</p><p>Tim smiled like the innocent angel he most certainly wasn't. "Of course, B."</p><p>Jason didn’t reply, he just pulled out his grapple and swung away. Tim followed after him.</p><p>The moment they arrived back at Tim’s apartment, Jason pulled off his helmet and slammed Tim up against the wall. “You little asshole!”</p><p>“What's the matter, Jay?” Tim asked, still playing innocent, looking like he didn't know what could have possibly pissed Jason off. It spoke volumes to how far their relationship had come that Tim was so unconcerned for his own safety around an angry Jason; that he had even poked the bear in the first place. Granted, Jason wasn't even <em>that</em> mad. He'd been through much worse things than a lecture from Bruce. Obviously.</p><p>He was more shocked than anything else. </p><p>“I always thought you were an even worse goody two-shoes than Dick. Now I know better.” The more Jason got to know Tim, the more the younger man surprised him.</p><p>Tim dropped the innocent act, laughing so hard his eyes started watering. “What's the fun in <em>being</em> a goody two-shoes when you can just <em>pretend</em> to be one?”</p><p>Jason glared at Tim. His pretty face was scrunched up in mirth. It was a good look on him... he found himself noticing. More fitting than his usual stone cold countenance. His dark blue eyes shined with tears, his mischievous smile was practically splitting his face in half. He actually looked like a guy in his twenties for once, instead of like a business man in his forties.</p><p>Tim was clearly pleased with himself and, as pissed as he should be, Jason couldn’t really blame him. If Tim had done that to anyone else, like Dick or Damian, Jason knew he would have been laughing right along beside him. Hell, if Jason had been that good at lying to Bruce, he would've done the same thing to Tim.  </p><p>Even with Tim taking such joy at Jason's expense, he couldn't help but be drawn in by that pretty face. He'd always had a kind of detached awareness of Tim's attractiveness, but now that vague awareness solidified and came crashing right into his chest, igniting a fire in his veins. It made him feel like doing something stupid, something impulsive. Without really thinking it through, he leaned down and crushed their lips together. </p><p>Tim’s laughter turned into a shocked gasp. His eyes went wide, then fluttered closed as he leaned into the kiss, his soft lips pressing back against Jason’s chapped ones. He wasn't entirely sure what brought on this sudden change in mood, but Tim wasn't complaining. </p><p>Tim lifted his hands up to grip Jason's jacket and pulled him down closer. When Jason bit at his bottom lip, Tim hummed in pleasure and opened his mouth to let him in. Their tongues moved together until they ran out of breath and were forced to seperate.</p><p>“You’re a horrible person.” Jason said, breaking the kiss.</p><p>“I have no idea what you’re talking about.” Tim was all innocence and light again, though he was clearly struggling to keep a straight face. “I’ve never done anything wrong ever in my life.”</p><p>Jason growled lowly in his throat and pressed their lips together again, hard enough to bruise. Tim allowed it for a moment or two, giving into Jason’s roughness and letting him get his aggression out. Then he fisted his hands in Jason’s hair, holding his head steady so he could soften the kiss, turning it languid and dirty. The slow slide of their spit-slick lips left Jason gasping for breath, his pupils blown wide as Tim moved to lick and bite at his throat.</p><p>“Fuck.” Jason groaned, voice gone a bit rough. Their hips pressed together, sending a jolt of pleasure-pain through him. He cursed the cup that was constricting him quite uncomfortably.</p><p>“Had I known,” Tim said, conversationally, as he slid Jason’s jacket off his broad shoulders and over his biceps, “That one little lie would get you so worked up, I’d have started lying more.”</p><p>“Fuck off.” Jason huffed, lacking any real bite. He let his jacket fall to the floor, taking his gloves off with it, and let Tim start working on his body armor. “I still can’t believe you lied to him and got away with it.”</p><p>“It’s a skill I’m rather proud of developing.” Tim sounded way too smug to Jason's ears. That just wouldn’t do.</p><p>“Yeah?” Jason drawled. “Wanna know a skill I’m proud of?”</p><p>Tim raised an eyebrow and Jason smirked. He dropped heavily to his knees, pulling Tim's zipper down as he went, revealing scarred skin. Jason was happy to find that Tim was just as ripped underneath his suit as it made him look. His well defined muscles - hidden in his daily life by oversized casual clothes and carefully tailored suits - made Jason want to drool. Pausing for a moment, Jason ran his hands over Tim's abs, revelling in the feeling of powerful muscle before moving on. Jason worked Tim’s suit open enough to pull his cock out, pleased to see that Tim was as hard as he was. Just the sight of that pretty cock, thick and perfectly groomed, had Jason aching for a taste. He licked his lips in anticipation, shooting Tim a questioning look. As soon as Tim nodded in assent, Jason opened his mouth wide and swallowed Tim all the way down.</p><p>If his mouth wasn’t otherwise occupied - lips stretched to the limit - Jason would have grinned at the low moan that fell from Tim’s lips. At the way Tim’s head fell back against the wall.</p><p>Tim fisted his hands into Jason's hair again, pulling at it lightly to keep himself from thrusting his hips forward too hard into the perfect heat of Jason’s mouth. When Jason moaned around his cock at the rough treatment, Tim tugged harder at his hair. He was rewarded with another, louder, moan that sent vibrations of pleasure under his skin. “<em>God</em>, Jason.”</p><p>Jason pulled off of Tim with a wet sounding pop. “Don’t hold back on me,” he said, licking a long stripe up Tim's length before sinking all the way to the base again, bobbing his head up and down on Tim’s cock. He gripped Tim by the hips, urging him on.</p><p>"If you insist," Tim groaned and gave a few small, experimental thrusts into Jason’s mouth. When Jason took it easily, he grew bolder, setting a punishing rhythm.</p><p>Tim's cock thrusting in and out of Jason's mouth and throat had Jason’s own cock begging for attention. Removing his cup was practically a religious experience. He wrapped one hand around his cock - the first touch making him moan around Tim again - and stroked himself in time with Tim’s thrusts. </p><p>With the wet heat of Jason’s mouth and throat encircling his cock, it wasn’t long before Tim felt his orgasm building up. He started losing his rhythm, hips stuttering as the pleasure mounted. Tim started to pull away, but Jason just gripped his hips tightly with both hands, sucking Tim deep into his throat and swallowing around him with an encouraging hum.</p><p>Tim's eyes rolled back as he came in Jason’s mouth, groaning lowly. Jason swallowed and licked at him until he was spent, savoring his taste, then turned his attention to his own aching cock. He had barely taken himself back in hand before Tim sank to his knees next to him and batted it away, replacing it with his own hand. Tim's long fingers wrapped around his cock with such perfectly tight pressure that it had Jason idly wondering if he was a mind reader. It only took a couple moments before Jason was spilling himself all over Tim’s fist, moaning hoarsely with his orgasm. Jason closed his eyes, inhaling deeply as he tried to relearn how to breathe. His jaw ached, but in a good way. </p><p>“That,” Tim said, a little while later, sitting back against the wall. “Is definitely a useful skill.”</p><p>Jason barked out a hoarse laugh into Tim’s throat, unsure of exactly how he ended up with his face pressed into his neck, but not mad about it. Tim idly stroked a hand through Jason’s fluffy hair, the two of them basking in the afterglow together. He let out an amused scoff a moment later. Jason looked up to find Tim looking incredulously at his nails.</p><p>One of them had a large chip in the polish.</p><p>“Lasted just fine through the explosions,” Tim muttered, a wry smile on his face. “But couldn’t withstand sex.”</p><p>“Guess I really <em>blew</em> you away then, huh?” Jason waggled his eyebrows. </p><p>“Ugh!” Tim groaned, rolling his eyes and trying to extricate himself from Jason’s arms. “You’re the worst.”</p><p>“I did learn from the best.” Jason tightened his grip, holding Tim closer. </p><p>“Can you not talk about Dick when yours is out?” Tim gave up his struggling; not that he had been really trying that hard to get away in the first place. Jason was surprisingly comfortable. </p><p>Jason just pressed their lips together again - gently this time - in lieu of response. Tim rolled with it, relaxing into the kiss. </p><p>"Yeah," Tim said when they parted for breath. "Definitely gonna have to start lying more."</p><p>Jason just rolled his eyes. "How'd you get so good at it anyway?"</p><p>"I had to keep being Robin a secret from my dad. It was great practice." Tim explained with a shrug. He widened his eyes in exaggerated innocence. "'Oh, this black eye? I got it at the concert last night. A bunch of skinheads showed up and started harassing everyone.'"</p><p>Jason hummed in approval, giving Tim an appreciative once over. Then he kissed him again, unable and unwilling to stop himself. "You know… this floor isn't exactly comfortable." He said, after a minute. </p><p>Tim laughed. “You thinking about moving this elsewhere?"</p><p>Jason grinned and before Tim knew it, he was hoisted into Jason's arms like he was made of feathers rather than muscles. He giggled and hugged Jason's neck as he was carried into the bedroom; there they could take their time exploring each other, learning each intimate detail of their bodies. </p><p>The night was far from over.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This was basically just an exercise in writing smut, so *shrug*</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>